Fallen Angel
by amanda1979
Summary: Castiel is back in Heaven and Sam is back from hell, he and Dean are happy leading normal lives but for how long?
1. Chapter 1

Castiel watched the world continue, the people were oblivious to the fact that it almost hadn't. Some laughed and joked with each other while others avoided eye contact as they hurried to their destinations. Above all at the end of each day nearly all of them had some place to go and relax and someone waiting for them,

A feeling passed over him and he didn't like it, Loneliness. Castiel realised he missed Deans annoying habit of having an answer for everything, he missed Sam always trying to do what he believed to be the right thing. He missed the way the humans always fought with every last breath when something was important to them no matter the odds. He even missed the way Bobby looked at him as if it had been his fault when he was in wheelchair. Castiel could still see them all from heaven but it wasn't the same so he began to form a plan.

First he came back to earth despite the fact it was now forbidden and he pulled his old friend from hell.

"Castiel" Sam gasped as he realised he was no longer in hell.

"No need to thank me" Castiel said and was gone before Sam could respond.

Back in heaven Castiel was summoned by his superiors as expected. He knew he had broken the rules by returning to earth and by bringing Sam back from hell. Now it was time for the second part of his plan.

Without giving himself time to change his mind he cut out his grace and began falling. He was surprised by the speed at which he fell to earth, he had known it would be fast but he hadn't been prepared for this. His last thought before he blacked out was that even though he would never remember any of this he was doing the right thing. Been human had been hard but been an angel and watching the world go on without him was even harder.

**One month later**

It had taken Dean a few days to believe Sam was really back and not evil, possessed or a shape shifter but once it had sunk in, Lisa had helped him get a place nearby for Sam to stay.

They were both finally living the kind of lives that they had given up on a long time ago. Dean with Lisa and Ben and his part out job at the local garage while Sam had been accepted on a Law internship.

"Sam we have some news" Dean tried to hide his excitement as he and Lisa sat across the kitchen table from him "We're having a baby"

"Wow! Sam looked genuinely surprised "Congratulations" he knew how much this meant to Dean to have someone of his own to look after "How far on..?" he began

"One month" Lisa answered "


	2. Chapter 2

"But you gave all this up" Lisa argued and was about to say more when Sam walked into the kitchen without knocking

"Sorry" he turned to leave

"Were you the one to drag him back into this? " She accused before Sam could make his escape.

"What? No I...he..." Sam began

"Come on Lisa" Dean tried to reason "there's a demon out there killing new born babies, the way I see it we stop it now and we have one less thing to worry about in 7 and a half months time"

"But..." Lisa searched desperately for something that would keep Dean from leaving again but came up with nothing

"I'll bring him back to you in one piece, I promise" Sam gave her the puppy dog look.

It was a quiet drive until Sam finally broke the silence "sorry for dragging you back into this, I could have taken on this case alone, it's pretty straight forward"

"Are you kidding me and let you have all the fun?" he half joked "and besides I found the case"

"Still maybe you should have stayed with Ben and Lisa"

"I needed a break" Dean admitted

"I thought normal life was working out for you" Sam looked curiously at Dean, feeling like his older brother was keeping something from him

"I don't know Sammy, maybe I'm not cut out for this, Lisa's a great girl and Ben's a good kid and I'm finally going to be a dad, I'm not saying that's not a good thing but settling down, it's just not me"

"Isn't it a little late to be realising that Dean?" Sam's words came out harsher than he had wanted them to

"Don't you think I know that" Dean looked troubled

"So what's the last known location of this demon" Sam changed the subject.

Dean looked gratefully at his brother for dropping the subject, for now at least. "120 miles south" he replied as he put his foot down

Sam closed his eyes and slept the rest of the way.

It was dark when Sam woke and he was no longer in the car with Dean

"Dean" he called out

"I'm here Sammy" Dean replied as Sam realised he couldn't move his arms or legs and the familiar feeling of been tied up washed over him

"What happened?" Sam asked as his eyes adjusted to the dim light and he could make out that his brother was in the same predicament.

"I was driving and then there was a bright light"

"Bright light, like angels?" Sam questioned "Was there a noise?"

"Loud enough to shatter the windows, that's when I lost control of my baby, I swear to god those sons of bitches are going to pay, I bet she's a wreck"

"Maybe it's your other baby you should be worried about, the non car variety" Sam pointed out

"What would the angels want with mine and Lisa's child?" Dean looked confused "We're nothing special and there's no reason our child should be"

"Who knows with the angels?" Sam answered his question with another question "Revenge maybe?"


	3. Chapter 3

"You always were the smart one Sam" A voice interrupted them

"Adam?"Dean asked

"Guess again"

"Michael" Dean said "what is this? You're pissed that things didn't go to plan so you're going to make us pay"

"Oh please, do you really think I'm that petty" The angel wearing his younger brother's meat suit waved his hand dismissively.

"Then what?" Dean snapped

"Sam was on the right track, it's your unborn child who I'm after"

"When I get out of these ropes..."Dean began

"You'll what?" Michael grinned "Do you really think you can defeat me?"

"What do you want with my kid?" Dean demanded

"Castiel cut out his grace and fell to earth

"What does that have to do with....?" Sam began "oh"

"What?" Dean glanced from Michael to Sam "What am I missing here?"

"He thinks your baby is Cas like when Anna fell to earth and was born into a new family" Sam explained

"Like I said, the smart one" Michael said "It's not 100 percent certain but there is a good possibility that your child is Castiel and if so he has to die for his disobedience"

"So you're just going to kill an innocent child who may or may not be the person you think they are?" Dean argued "Demons I can understand, they're meant to be evil sons of bitches but you guys never fail to surprise me with how low you'll stoop

"I don't blame you for the low opinion you have of us" Michael admitted "Zachariah gave us all a bad name, just for the record I was one of the many angels who disagreed with his methods"

"We might be inclined to believe you if you hadn't tied us up" Sam pointed out

"And if you weren't trying to kill my unborn child" Dean added

"I just needed to hear me out" The angel looked regretfully at the Winchester brothers

"Even if my baby is Cas reincarnated, can't you just leave him be?" Dean pleaded.

"I can't do that I have my orders but I can promise you no harm will come to your child unless we determine that the child really is Castiel" with that the angel waved his handed and the ropes loosened enough for the brothers to struggle free but he had vanished before either of them could make a make against him.

"we have to get back to Lisa" Dean said.

"What about the baby killing demon?" Sam questioned

"I have an idea about that but I'll explain on the way"


	4. Chapter 4

"So you're saying angels want our baby dead and the demon you went after has been killing babies to get to ours" Lisa tried to process everything

"Just one angel that we know of" Dean said knowing that didn't make the situation any better "and we can take care of the demon"

""How?" Lisa demanded

"Well it's only a matter of time before the demon works out that your baby is the reincarnation of the angel he's been looking for and comes here" Sam explained

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"What Sam means" Dean explained "is that when he does we'll be here. There's no way I'd ever let anything happen to you, Ben or our unborn kid"

"Ok" Lisa agreed reluctantly "but I'm taking Ben to my mothers, I don't want him caught up in all this"

It was 3am and Lisa had finally fallen asleep, Dean lay by her side unable to sleep and wondering if he was doing more harm than good by being here.

Lisa and Ben had been fine before he came here and although the three of them had being happy together for a short while what was happening now cancelled all that out. He was putting them all at risk dragging them into a life they hadn't being prepared for like he had.

He got up and went to the kitchen for a drink

"You couldn't sleep either?" Sam walked in from the sitting room where he'd been trying to sleep on the sofa.

""I just thought we were thru with all this Sammy"

"Demons"

"The whole package, demons, angels, putting everyone around me in danger"

"Dean this isn't your fault"

"Well it sure feels like it"

"This is so touching I'd love to stay and watch but I'm here on business" A voice interrupted them

Sam grabbed a glass of holy water from the table and threw it in the newcomer's direction, the way he winced in pain as the water splashed across his face confirmed that he was a demon.

"I know why you're here" Dean stepped forward but you'll have to get thru me"

"Not a problem" the demon waved his hand and sent Dean flying across the room

Sam ran at the demon but wasn't fast enough and was thrown to the opposite side of the room.

"You stay" The demon kept Sam pinned to the wall while he walked towards Dean.

Michael appeared in front of him.

"Good to see you again Mikey" the demon seemed to recognise him " I'd love to stay and catch up, maybe even find out how you got out of the pit but I have more pressing matters to attend to right now"

"I can't let you do that" Michael pushed his hand against the demons head and began to chant. Black smoke poured from the demons mouth then the worn and battered man he'd wearing fell to the floor, barely conscious.

"So what now?" Dean demanded hoping he wouldn't have to fight the angel. He hadn't stood a chance against the demon and had to admit that he was out of practise. His newfound apple pie life had made him sloppy.

"As Far as I know that was the only demon who knows about this situation. I'll see you in a little over seven months" then the angel was gone again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Over 7 months later**

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Lisa looked questioningly at the Winchesters as theyentered the hospital.

"Yeah" Dean tried to sound more hopeful than he sounded "Bobby's got it covered"

"Well I hope you're right" Lisa gasped in pain "because our son is coming right now"

"Nurse!" Dean yelled

A couple of young nurses ran towards them

"She's having a baby" Dean felt the need to explain the obvious.

"First time father?" one of them asked knowingly

"Ok come this way" the other nurse gently led Lisa away.

Dean followed while Sam took a seat in the waiting room.

A few hours later Dean emerged from the hospital room

"I hope this works Dean"

"Me too" Dean agreed "Did you call Bobby?"

"Yeah, he's done the spell it should have kicked before we got here and should wear off anytime time now"

"So we just wait" Dean sat down beside Sam.

It was less than half an hour later when Michael appeared.

"Hello Boys, nice cloaking spell but you should have known it wouldn't work forever and that I'd find you eventually"

"Stay about from my son" Dean placed himself between Michael and Lisa's room

""You know I can get past if I want but I'd rather not hurt you"

"Oh right" Dean snapped because killing my son isn't going to hurt me is it?"

"That's regretful" Michael looked saddened "but this is necessary

Sam crept towards Michael and slammed a wooden chair into his head. It had almost no effect. Michael spun round and pressed his fingers against Sam's forehead. Sam slumped to the ground. Before Dean could react Michael did the same to him

Sam was the first to wake up, Michael was gone and Lisa's room was slightly ajar.

"Dean" Sam shook his brother awake

"Did it work? "Dean mumbled groggily

"I don't know"

The brothers got to their feet and cautiously walked towards the room.

"Lisa?" Dean asked

"It's ok, it worked" she replied "He took one look and said it wasn't Castiel and left" she looked down at the baby boy she held in her arms.

Dean breathed a sigh of relieve "Do you think he'll come back?" Dean asked Sam.

"I don't know, maybe it's a test, we should give it a few days"

**A few days later**

"Was that Bobby on the phone? did he get the kid back to his family ok?" Dean asked

"Yeah" Sam replied "and he's bringing your son back"

"I still fee l bad for Lisa" Dean admitted "she's fretting about missing out on our sons first few days and she's worried she won't bond but what do babies remember at that age anyway? Right?"

"Right" Sam agreed "and this temporary swap is what may have saved your son's life"

"I guess. It's lucky Bobby knows so many people" Dean admitted

"He's here" Lisa's voice called from the kitchen as she almost ran to the door

"Welcome home kid" Bobby said handing the baby over to Lisa

"So what do you reckon? " Sam asked Dean "do you think he really is Cas?"

"Dean gazed at his son and recognised a look of familiarity in his eyes, then for just a split second Dean thought he saw him cast a small lopsided grin in his direction.


End file.
